Namae A
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Uma missão qualquer. Com e sobre pessoais quaisquer. Ainda bem que se sabe o que significa "qualquer". / One-shot / Presente para Bianca Caroline.


_Naruto _não me pertence.

.

Esta foi feita especialmente para a Bianca Caroline. Por que eu nunca dei uma one-shot a ela, que está merecendo de montão.

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Namae A**_ -

* * *

.

- É?...

Chouji fez sim com a cabeça, entretido com o palito de dangos que faltava.

Ele nunca pararia de comer muito, e isso deixou Shikamaru um pouco aliviado. De qualquer forma, estavam com um problema nas mãos. Não era para Ino adoecer agora. Talvez, se ela não estivesse treinando como louca e comendo feito passarinho... Ao menos, agora estava mais séria e menos "Sasuke, Sasuke!" do que há apenas duas semanas. Crescendo. Mas não devia ter ficado doente.

Teriam que ir apenas eles dois.

- Você entendeu, né? – Mudou de assunto. Chouji respondeu da mesma forma de antes.

O pergaminho ainda estava na mão. Guardou-o no bolso ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu o amigo terminando de comer. Era tão tarde...

- Ei, Shikamaru... Você não acha estranho que nem nos deram direito o nome da pessoa de quem vamos pegar essa coisa?

- A informação deve ser falsa.

Esperou pela próxima pergunta, que não veio.

- É o mais provável. Ou só um apelido. – Olhou para o alto – Vamos logo com isso...

Era muito tarde e ele queria chegar a tempo para poder dormir.

A conversa continuou, um pouco, enquanto seguiam pelas árvores. Súbito, lhe passou pela cabeça que a Godaime poderia, e muito bem, ter mentido para eles. Ela _queria_ que, ao menos aparentemente, só dois ninjas fossem, e pouco se importava que um deles fosse um chuunin recém-formado e o outro ainda um genin. Entendeu-a, no entanto. A., como constava na ficha, era o elo fraco, o mais amador dentre os que poriam as mãos no objeto. Como tal, tinha a mente limitada nas obviedades. Uma delas seria a de que iria atrás dele uma equipe ninja comum, de 4 pessoas, todos chuunins com já muitas missões nas costas.

Tsunade estava confiando demais nele. Não, sabia que ela não seria capaz de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes – mandar cinco inexperientes para resgatar Sasuke, mesmo supostamente não havendo outros ninjas mais capacitados à disposição, nunca foi uma boa idéia. Ela sabia disso. No mais, havia uma equipe ANBU indo junto a eles, na surdina.

Ainda assim, estava sozinho.

Não fazia muito tempo desde a outra missão: Chouji ainda estava magro. Não poderia exigir muito do parceiro por mais que ele tivesse boa vontade. Shikamaru teria que resolver o máximo possível sozinho.

As horas se passaram muito rápidas. Um ponto amarelo-noite surgiu no meio da vegetação e o Time 10, incompletinho, desceu. O jounin da outra vila recebeu-os de pronto.

.

Pensou que até poderia ter feito isso antes. Agachou-se, torceu para não ser incomodado e juntou as mãos em concha. Pela primeira vez, as respostas encontradas não o deixaram plenamente satisfeito.

Não era dia de muito movimento, o que justificava a rua e o pátio desertos em quase hora de sol a pino. De resto, era um lugar tão familiar, tão Konoha, que era até estranho pensar que esta era a sua primeira vez fora da vila que chamava de casa. Solitária, uma carroça se aproximou, conduzida por um homem baixinho. O jounin se adiantou, pulando o balcão como quem ia já atacar de imediato, mas acalmou os passos. Cumprimentou o homem e recebeu o mercadoria como um comerciante comum. Chouji o ajudou.

Não era A. ainda, e, detrás de uma cortina, Shikamaru pensou se ele ainda ia demorar. Ficou batendo de leve o pergaminho em uma das mãos e parou assim que percebeu: Estava ansioso. Era isso que não ter tudo sob controle fazia. Engoliu a própria saliva e nisso sua garganta ardeu. Não havia nuvens no céu – O ar devia estar seco e ele não estava acostumado com isso.

Era um ninja medíocre mesmo...

A. chegou à tarde, numa carroça roxa, cheia de mensagens escritas. Já havia descido para a loja quando isso aconteceu. E surpreendeu todo mundo.

O moço era também baixo, mas sua voz era suave e imatura, mas não de uma criança. O jounin-agora-comerciante deu-lhe tapinhas no ombro enquanto ele tentava ajeitar a alça do bolsão e acabou que foi uma cena muito engraçada. Foi gentilmente convidado a entrar. Você sabe, casa pequena e ainda tenho que dividir com meus sobrinhos, mas as portas estão sempre abertas. A. estava todo de preto, só era possível ver-lhe as mãos, e estava mascarado. Perguntou por Mitsuki-obaa-chan e por Dai-nii-chan. Eles viajaram.

Shikamaru teve que tirar o chapéu para o jounin. Teria muito medo se um dia tivesse de lutar contra ele. Ainda que só fosse guerra de palavras.

O visitante foi deixado com os dois da Vila da Folha. O comerciante de mentirinha ficou de lado, analisando caixas de sabonetes de glicerina e outras coisas. Os três jogaram cartas, falaram de garotas – de foram levianíssima. A. corou como se uma bomba tivesse explodido na cara – parece que ele nunca tentou nem imaginar como seria tentar espiar o banho das mulheres.

Tampouco tinha idade para cruzar meio mundo sozinha, Shikamaru imaginou. Na ficha estava dito que era um shinobi, mas só isso não justificava. O chuunin sentiu vontade de olhar para o lado – para a janela. Será que veria os ANBU revirando a carroça e tomando nota dos dois mil kanjis verticalmente organizados?

E... A. estava olhando diretamente para ele. Olhando através da máscara, será?

- Oi, Calado-san?

Pensando bem, ele era assustador.

- Olá. – Shikamaru respondeu e depois jogou um assunto qualquer.

.

- Eu achei que ele fosse partir ainda ontem! – Chouji reclamou. Shikamaru puxou as folhas de papel e um mapa do envelope.

Tinha sido ridicularmente fácil extrair esse material do transporte do rapazinho. Tão ridicularmente fácil que, como shinobi, A. deveria estar ou ficar envergonhado...

- Ainda bem que não, né? – Respondeu ao amigo. O Akimichi se sentou (desabou) ao lado.

- Poxa...

- Parece que é neste lugar onde o atravessador vai deixar aquilo. – Mostrou um endereço e uma foto ao amigo, arrastando-os no chão até ele – Deve ser o quartel-general deles, fica um pouco longe, a leste daqui. É pra lá que o A. vai hoje à tarde.

- É tão... redondo... Err, Shikamaru.

- ...

- Você v... Uh!

Essa não.

Shikamaru guardou o material e o jogou debaixo da almofada o mais rápido que pôde assim que sentiu o chakra. Levantou a mão para pegar uma caixa com bolinhas de joguinho e viu A. escorado na janela, olhando de novo daquele jeito medonho.

Ficaram os três presos um no olhar do outro.

A., então, olhou para as bolinhas, como se as contasse ou imaginasse as coisas divertidas que poderia fazer com elas. Ajeitou a mão no parapeito, quase se desequilibrando no processo, e focou completamente em Shikamaru.

A máscara dele tinha muitos, muitos desenhos de curvas.

- Calado-san, vamos descer? – A. olhou para baixo por um instante – Vamos conversar.

E o estranho pulou. O Nara olhou para o amigo ao lado como quem buscava aprovação – e não se reconheceu agindo assim.

Não que necessitasse de opiniões. O certo era ir, e Shikamaru o fez. Pessoas são teias infinitas de possibilidades até o momento em que revelam, sem querer, quais são as mais acertadas. Estava escrito na testa (oculta) de A. que ele poderia chamá-lo e faria isso seja qual for o motivo que tivesse, só não imaginava que o garoto utilizasse métodos tão chamativos – na falta de uma palavra melhor para definir. O Nara tossiu. Maldita garganta.

O atravessador não fazia questão de ocultar seu – no mínimo estranho – chakra. Voltava para a carroça, depois de passar um tempo parado esperando-o em um ponto do pátio – mas ele não estava impaciente, sequer havia se passado muito tempo. Por precaução, Shikamaru já deixara os selos do Kagemane feitos. A. poderia saber. Observador como é, poderia saber. O rapaz pegou algo lá dentro.

Era impressão ou... Tem um texto novo na carroça. Perto da porta...

- Abra a boca, Calado-san. – A. acabou de aparecer na frente dele.

- Hã?

Ele meteu a mão na sua boca e enfiou _algo_ lá dentro. Quando Shikamaru se deu conta, já tinha engolido. Droga! Fitou o piso desregulado do chão tentando não olhar com pânico para o outro, como o instinto mandava.

- Você ia ficar doente. – A. falou sorrindo – É receita do meu tio. Ele mora na Grama. – Amassava o saquinho dos comprimidos, ouvindo o barulho que saía disso – Você já foi na Grama?

- ...

- ... – Sorrindo, aparentemente.

- Tirando a planta mesmo, não.

- Como assim? Acho que para ir para a planta, tem que saber um jutsu que faça as pessoas diminuírem de tamanho.

- Eu quis dizer – Explicou – ir para a grama é deitar em cima dela. Bem assim, sabe?

- Ah!

E A. ficou com vontade de sentir a grama. Sentou-se sobre a que havia debaixo de uma árvore. Shikamaru ficou deitado ao lado, mas não se sentiu à vontade para observar nuvens. O outro garoto estava há um bom tempo falando sobre seus parentes – todos da Vila da Grama – de um jeito que... Como se nada temesse ou não precisasse (ou quisesse) esconder essas informações.

Por outro lado, já se passou tempo o bastante para Shikamaru passar mal se aquele comprimido fosse um veneno.

O garoto cortou ao meio uma conversa sobre uma prima que cantava e tocava instrumentos de cordas típicos. O garoto levantou-se para comprar yakisoba, o cara que vendia estava passando ao largo. Uma porção para si próprio e outra para Shikamaru. Frisou: Estava bem quentinho.

O chuunin enrolou o macarrão nos hashis, devagar, quando percebeu o silêncio. A. só aquietava-se quando olhava para algo. E ele estava olhando para _ele_. Levantou a cabeça e confirmou isso, ao que o outro mexeu um pouco a dele como se fosse abaixá-la, mas não o fez. Mantinha-se fixo. Refletiu: Não era que A. fosse assustador ou fitasse pessoas de modo a querer provocar-lhe medo. Ele sorria, por trás do traço vermelho que era sorriso de tigre. A. simplesmente concentrava sua atenção, pondo tanto foco quanto ternura nela. Quase como uma devoção.

Era isso o fator incômodo. Só seus pais já o tinham olhado assim.

- Você não terminou de falar da sua prima. – Soltou a comida e pegou-a de novo. Observando bem, A. não estava comendo.

Como por mágica, ele não só foi dar conta de sua tigela com rapidez como também voltar a tagarelar. Mas deu algumas voltas. A. gostava da música da prima, das composições e das letras que ela criava. Teve um tempo que ele gostou mais quando ela arranjou uma menina para cantar suas músicas e ficou apenas tocando. Passou tempos falando dela – hoje, uma kunoichi de respeito. Ah, sim! Mas preferia que ela tivesse continuado a trabalhar com música. Era tão etérea fazendo isso. Como sempre, tinha medo de um dia esquecer.

- Você gostava dela? – Perguntou.

- ...

- Mais do que dela fazendo tudo isso. – Explicou, mesmo que ele tivesse entendido – Você gostava dela?

A. respondeu meneando a cabeça.

- Muito. – A. fitou a esquerda. Parecia ver o horizonte por trás da casa da esquina. – Ela chamava a minha atenção, e...

Devagar, voltou a olhar para Shikamaru.

- Eu costumo amar todo muito, mesmo as pessoas talvez que não mereçam ser amadas, e isto é o certo... – Ele deu um tapinha na tigela, fazendo um barulhinho peculiar - Mas eu amo mais aquelas que chamam a minha atenção de alguma forma. Eu olho para elas, e não consigo mais parar de olhá-las, e, quando vejo, as estou amando.

- ...

- Calado-san... – A. perguntou – Você acha que é errado amar mais algumas pessoas do que outras?

- É normal – Respondeu – É mais fácil amar quem está mais perto. Tipo essa menina. Ou a sua família...

"_Ah... acabou._"

- Talvez não seja correto. – A. ponderou.

- Não dá para amar todo mundo, cara, essa é a verdade. – Shikamaru falou – Por exemplo, enquanto nós conversamos aqui, tem um homem cuidando de gado lá na Vila da Areia. Ele ignora a nossa existência e nós ignoramos a dele. Como vamos amá-lo dessa forma?

- Você supôs a existência dele. – A. retrucou – Eu poderia ter feito o mesmo. E é perfeitamente possível que existam criadores de gado na Vila da Areia. Logo também é possível que exista algo provando a existência destas pessoas. Sendo assim, nada impediria que eu também as amasse, mesmo que nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado.

Sendo assim, porque ele tinha tanto medo de esquecer as pessoas?

Mais uma vez, o barulho.

- Você já amou alguém? – A. perguntou.

- Como assim?

- Eu pergunto – Continuou – se você amou alguma garota também? Porque família, amigos, essas coisas, você deve amar, não é?

- É.

E após algum tempo.

- Mulheres são problemáticas... – Coçou a cabeça.

.

A. partiu, de fato, na hora prevista. Completou a uma mensagem em seu carro e se despediu pessoalmente de cada um. Shikamaru e Chouji esperaram ele sumir no final da rua e foram para dentro da casa trocar de roupa.

Como o esperado, ele parou em uma feira a poucos quilômetros dalí. Comprou conservas e comeu bolinhos de arroz com muito shoyu. Trajados como shinobis, os dois observavam o garoto do alto de uma árvore. A. quase olhou para o lado deles, voltando a cabeça para a tenda como que buscando se conter.

Shikamaru se alarmou. Olhou para Chouji e em seguida verificou seu próprio controle de chakra. Estava tudo bem. De novo, A. bateu com o dedo na tigelinha dos bolinhos – e o Nara imaginou o barulho, que reverberou em sua cabeça à medida que foi traçando as relações do que constava na lista, com o que a Godaime ordenou e com tudo o que presenciara.

O que faltou na outra vez.

Na verdade, estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade para assimilar a idéia. Era muito surreal. Além do mais, A. parecia acreditar em tudo o que dizia.

- Tsc...

Mudando um pouco de foco, ou não, há também o medo _de esquecer _que A. tem, e por isso a carroça dele é toda riscada. Os ninjas que lidam com o cara devem saber algum tipo de manipulação mental ou mesmo genjutsu – Ou o controlam ou apagam ou silenciam sua memória com isso.

A. foi embora, rumando para o leste. A carroça era lenta, ainda que o garoto pudesse fazer questão de que ela fosse mais rápida, o que garantiu que os dois shinobis pudessem segui-la com tranquilidade. Gastaram um dia inteiro – e muitas curvas – nisso, até o atravessador chicotear os cavalos e disparar repentinamente.

Ele não notou estar sendo seguido, no entanto. Sequer olhara para trás, mas era estranho que agisse com aquela violência. Não era a perda da memória: Era controle mesmo. Tanto Chouji quanto Shikamaru dispararam junto, atrás. A carroça seguiu, agoniada, quase sumindo na floresta, e subiu por uma rampa branca que surgiu súbita em uma clareira. Desapareceu em uma entrada retangular, sem portões.

Era o prédio daquela imagem. Uma construção muito fora do comum, e consideravelmente alta.

Quase não tinha arestas, quase era um conjunto de fatias de cilindro. Era toda pintada de cinza-claro ou branco-gelo, e possuía várias entradas retangulares ou cilíndricas em seu corpo, envolta do qual subiam e desciam várias rampas sem corrimões, cada uma correspondente a uma entrada. O garoto tinha entrado pela segunda à esquerda, no (que poderiam chamar, quem sabe, de) segundo andar. Não tinha cara de ser simplesmente entreposto, não tinha sequer cara de (e isso era intrigante) facilmente disfarçável.

Shikamaru ajeitou o fone no ouvido – mesmo o aparelho sendo inútil na missão – e seguiu na frente. Foram por onde A. entrou. Chouji apontou para baixo: O prédio ainda tinha mais um andar para baixo, bem visível e destacado para quem usasse as rampas. Não aconteceu nada quando cruzaram a entrada. As paredes eram finas, porém impecáveis. Nem sinal de selos explosivos ou armadilhas. Apenas um interior oco, oco, oco. Tão oco que pareceria abandonado.

As salas eram grandes e interligadas umas às outras, faixas finas de sol se derreavam na sala, mostrando se mais grossas mais adiante. Não havia um só móvel, ou papéis, ou mesmo alguma alma trabalhando alí. Vinha um pouco de colorido dos andares superiores, refletido pela luz, e Shikamaru percebeu que as salas de lá foram pintadas com outras cores cada uma. Por algum motivo, as daquela parte do prédio eram da mesma cor do lado externo.

Se o lugar onde estavam estivesse em funcionamento, seria perfeito para ficarem as secretárias, as salas de espera e outros anexos de menor importância. As "salas da chefia", muito provavelmente localizadas no alto, também devem ter sido pintadas de cor neutra.

_Tap!_

- Se abaixa! – Gritou. Ele o amigo se jogaram no chão e algo atingiu forte a parede na frente deles.

Um tipo de shuriken gigante.

Quando olharam para trás, o ninja de sorriso estranho jogou outra na direção deles, por sorte também deu tempo de desviar dessa. O Kagemane foi ativado, mas o oponente também lançou mão da cota de esquiva. Ele parou longe e fez uns selos... mas nada saiu.

Serviu para o Nara ganhar tempo. Ao que parece, aquelas shurikens eram a principal arma daquele sujeito. Shikamaru deu uma olhada cúmplice para o amigo e correu até uma delas. Queixou-se da sorte quando percebeu, mas não podia voltar atrás agora. Alcançou a arma ao mesmo tempo em que a dor veio rasgando no outro braço.

O ninja-não-mais-sorridente-mas-sempre-confiante se apropriou novamente da outra shuriken. Shikamaru passou a sua para Chouji.

- Nikudan Sensha!

O jutsu parou no meio do caminho, a arma seguiu rolando a toda velocidade por inércia. Desta vez, não deu tempo para o oponente. Ele ficou com o braço preso, a arma dele caindo no outro lado. O sujeito se impeliu para o lado sem ter pena da roupa ou da pele atingida pelo ataque. Ficou livre, mas não conseguiu de mover mais.

Kagemane no Jutsu bem sucedido.

Mas que estava um saco, estava. O braço direito meio dormente além de dolorido – significando que é uma péssima idéia tentar tirar a kunai fincada nele. O sangue fluiria aos borbotões.

- Eu tenho umas perguntinhas para você... Garanto que vai ser mais fácil para o seu lado se responder tudo.

- Acho mais divertido meter outra dúvida aí, moleque. – E a sombra foi rasgada.

_Rasgada_.

Isso ficaria pior. A sombra se dividiu em duas, o rasgo seguindo adiante. Shikamaru passou o mais rápido que podia para longe, alongando a sombra. Cancelou a técnica, não soube se o pior era isso ou mantê-la ativada. Porém, ela voltou ao normal enquanto era sugada de volta. Sem sensação de chicote nas pernas, como com certeza aconteceria. Bizarro.

Por que foram comprar briga com esse cara? Cadê os ANBU?

Por que estava reclamando? Havia um jeito de derrotá-lo, só precisava descobrir como. Pensando bem, a Tayuya do Som era bem pior do que esse daí mostrou ser até agora. O sujeito avançou, mas foi contido.

- Chouji!

- Não fale mais nada! Estou jogando o plano fora! – O colega falou – Pensa que eu não sei que está tentando me poupar?... Baika no Jutsu! Mão!

O oponente gritou de dor bem na hora que ia falar algo. Espera, como assim o Chouji achar que... Bom, era verdade, mas...

O Akimichi soltou o cara, que foi caindo para trás. A mesma palma que apertou outra palma lançou com tudo o sujeito em direção à parede, quebrando-a. Nessa hora, barulho de rasgo sonoro de roupa. Idiota! Sabia que não era mesmo para atacar!

Shikamaru ativou outra vez o Kagemane, direcionando-o à direita. A sombra subiu um lance de parede e por pouco não alcançou A., que pulou para a sala onde estavam e correu para atacar Chouji.

Este, por sua vez, estava uma das mangas do casaco destroçada e um corte grande no braço. O Kagemane não alcançou A. a tempo. Ele socou o Akimichi no rosto.

Antes, porém, que pudesse fazer algo mais a respeito, as shurikens gigantes do outro ninja apareceram outra vez. O Nara precisou pôr toda sua atenção naquele sujeito, que atacava muito e rapidamente, recuperando suas armas em períodos de tempo ínfimos. Era um shinobi muito bom em taijutsu e uso de armamentos, pelo visto, e que por algum motivo não conseguia utilizar ninjutsu, ainda que tentasse toda vez – e nisso dando pausas para que Shikamaru pudesse respirar.

Muito por causa da falta de tempo – precisava ainda defender Chouji do garoto da carroça – o modo de derrotar esse oponente enfim apareceu. Durou apenas 30 segundos. Tempo o bastante para o sujeito se empolgar e acabar lançando as shurikens _longe demais_. Tempo de sobra para amarrá-lo como o Kage Kushibari no Jutsu e deixá-lo dependurado em uma posição favorável a uma queda de cabeça. Um homem desacordado no último andar já não podia mais sorrir.

- A.!

Não soube se deveria ter gritado. Ver seu companheiro de equipe no chão e com as roupas em frangalhos afetaria sua mente, e afetou. Por outro lado, agora o garoto da máscara o olhava da forma profunda e habitual das outras vezes, ainda que sem a calma e o ar doce. _Ele ia atacar_.

Deixou a sombra correr até A., que saltou para o lado. Ao chegar no chão, ele bateu com força a mão na coxa direita. E sorriu. Shikamaru soube que ele sorriu.

A. sacou uma kunai de algum bolso da capa, num gesto algo _teatral_, preparando-se para arremessá-la. Shikamaru mudou o selo. A ansiedade pesou: Era contra _ele_.

E era a primeira vez que usaria aquele jutsu.

- Kage Nui!

Rápidas, as sombras se destacaram do chão e atravessaram todo o corpo de rapaz. A que perspassou a coxa apontada saiu pelo outro lado empurrando uma caixa cilíndrica, que fez um ruído metálico ao atingir o chão. O corpo de A. fraquejou e caiu. Pareceu dissolver-se no ar.

A máscara chegou pesada ao chão, fazendo o mesmo barulho dos dedos do menino, e a capa com leveza se derreou ao redor dela, cheia de furos.

- S-Shikamaru... você...

Fitou o colega. A despeito do estado das roupas, ele não tinha outros ferimentos, e as paredes em torno estavam tão destruídas que sabe se lá como não desabaram. O Nara deixou escapar um sorriso com isso. Sendo realista, era de se esperar que a benevolência e o cuidado de A. pudessem chegar até Chouji. De algum jeito.

- Não é isso... – Falou – Não está sentindo?

- Hã? – O gorducho passou um tempo olhando o ar – Ahnn... Por isso que você está meio piegas?

- Eu? Piegas?...

- Acho que sim. Pareceu.

Shikamaru apanhou o cilindro. Também era cheio de desenhos de curvas. Muitas.

- Então vamos sair logo daqui...

Nenhum dos dois, no entanto, foi embora de imediato. O ambiente estava tomado de uma leveza e de uma paz tão grandes que nem parecia ter morrido alguém alí.

Na verdade, ninguém morrera mesmo naquela hora, ou naquele lugar.

.

- Como é?! – Ino exclamou, a voz ainda bastante rouca. Ela pigarreou – Então quer dizer que não era uma pessoa de verdade?

- O nome verdadeiro dele era Nakamura _Ai_. Ele se chamava Amor. – Explicou, a xícara de chá entre as mãos, meio encolhido na mesa – Os experimentos do grupo de ninjas da Vila da Grama eram para criar jutsus que permitissem utilizar os sentimentos de ninjas adversários contra eles mesmos, ou mesmo contra pessoas comuns. Para tanto, construíram um laboratório no meio do mato, perto da fronteira.

O objeto havia sido deixado com a Godaime ainda na noite anterior. Era o que continha as instruções para a materialização humana controlada (até certo ponto) da ira.

Olhou de soslaio para o jounin sentado ao lado, de costas. O daquela vila tinha os acompanhado até os portões de Konoha e só então voltou. Já deve ter chegado a essa hora. Chouji lá no cantinho comia uma tigela com alguma coisa bem salgada.

- Desculpa, sensei, mas essa história de que shinobis não têm sentimentos é meio balela na prática, né... Dá para sentir muita coisa durante uma batalha. – E Asuma deu uma risada frouxa.

- Eles devem ter tentado primeiro com o Amor para não correrem riscos. – Ino supôs – Esse cara nunca tentaria machucar alguém, já que ele gosta de todo mundo... a julgar pelo o que ele te disse, não?

- Depende. Com certeza, Ai amou as pessoas que o criaram... quer dizer, que deram um corpo a ele. – Shikamaru continuou – Mas nada o impede de atacar quem quer que represente perigo para ele ou para quem ele estima.

Fez uma pausa.

- Além disso, ele podia também ser controlado por seus criadores. – "_O que explica ele ter saído em disparada naquela hora..._"

- Verdade...

- Mas... acho que eles não usaram exatamente sentimentos para fazer o Ai. Ele era meio sapeca, mas se sentava a mesa e se comportava como tinha que ser. – Levou a xícara para mais perto do rosto, mas estava como se não a visse - E ele gostava de bolinhos de arroz com shoyu...

- Sentimentos não são iguais a objetos, ou mesmo ao chakra. Não dá para pegar na mão. – Asuma falou, inesperado – Esses ninjas devem ter desenvolvido apenas algum tipo de quantificador e acreditaram ter obtido sentimentos puros... Mas tudo o que eles estão usando são representações que eles têm como ideais.

"_E o ideal sempre tem muito do culturalmente aceito..._", Shikamaru completou mentalmente, enquanto finalmente começou a beber o chá - Ainda estava muito quente. Os caras por trás dos experimentos tiveram de fato muito sucesso em reconstruir o que seria esperado de um determinado sentimento. Ai era amor, e amava e agia como quem amava, e falava de amor com grande propriedade. E amava tanto que se pôs disposto a evitar o plano de seus superiores - por isso facilitara tanto a investigação. E _tudo o mais_.

No entanto, era evidente...

As pessoas citadas no carro tinham uma coisa de tradicional em comum. Às vezes era o trabalho delas, ou então o jeito de ser, algum detalhe. Escolher quem deve ser amado mais do que outros, com certeza, não é um ato consciente. Ai, porém, nunca poderia alegar que é imparcial.

E como esta característica não é a única variável, outros motivos colaboraram para que fosse ele e não Chouji, por exemplo, a pessoa amada da vez. Ambos são de clãs tradicionais de alguma coisa, não é verdade? O garoto podia não ter conhecimento disso, mas sempre há as minúcias, sempre elas, esperando serem desenterradas.

As outras xícaras nem sequer foram tocadas... Devia ter notado isso antes.

- Bom, isso aí só mesmo o pessoal do interrogatório para descobrir, né... – Desconversou, devolvendo a xícara à mesa. Pelo silêncio meio surpreso em volta, ele deve ter passado um bom tempo sem dizer nada.

- Ei! Falando nisso, Chouji me disse que você reclamou muito dos ANBU na volta pra casa. – Ino apoiou sorrindo o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão. Ia começar... – Mas parece que, se não fossem eles, vocês seriam liquidados por um batalhão inteiro de ninjas da Grama. Está achando o quê afinal, senhor inteligência?

- Eles deixaram escapar o problemático das shurikens de um metro. Era para eu e o Chouji cuidarmos só do Ai. – O Nara retrucou.

Uma mão lhe tapeou as costas. Não que tivesse interrompido.

- Fez um bom trabalho, Shikamaru. – Asuma parabenizou, logo atrás – Acho que já deu a hora de abrir o restaurante.

- Obaaa!

- Ah, qual é! Você já está em qual pacote? – Ino retrucou.

- Mas eu só trouxe um. Juro.

O Nara deixou as pálpebras caírem um pouco. Mais por uma necessidade de fechar-se em si mesmo do que por sono – mesmo que o amigo tivesse insistido (muito) em irem à churrascaria tão cedo e estragado todos os seus planos de dormir até às 11h. O cheiro da fumaça do chá ainda estava corrompido pelo o do cigarro de Asuma. Contraditoriamente, sentiu falta de continuar conversando sobre a missão. A melancolia, a estranhíssima que vinha aparecendo em pontadas desde que deixou a nuvem invisível que sobrou de Ai, voltou.

Jogou aquele líquido verde aguado para as plantas – Ino não iria se zangar com isso. Não se moveu mesmo quando escutou a xícara sendo recolhida, passou o pé na grama como que tentando imitar os sons que as passadas de seus companheiros faziam. Só depois disso tudo é que o rapaz tomou coragem para se levantar.

Caramba...

Não fazia idéia de como seria se perdesse alguém da sua equipe. Já foi complicado naquele resgate. Quis apertar o passo até ficar mais perto deles.

Era bem isso. Maldito Ai e suas pulguinhas sapecas pulando sobre os outros.

Estava com vontade de que alguém o abraçasse.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Enquanto escrevia a história, estive escutando músicas da Chieko Baisho. Elas tem um tom misterioso e mesmo melancólico, ao mesmo tempo que dão uma sensação de conforto enorme. Acho que, se _Namae A_ fosse uma música, seria alguma das dela.

Estou com medo de isso ter ficado meloso. Ai, céus... Faz tempo desde que escrevi a última fanfic situada no universo de _Naruto_ - Foi _Beautiful Bash Birthday_, em junho do ano passado. E também eu nunca escrito algo de forma a deixar isso tão explícito.

.

_Ficwitters são bichinhos virtuais. Portanto, não se esqueçam da hora da comida._

.


End file.
